An intervertebral disc may degenerate. Degeneration may be caused by trauma, disease, and/or aging. An intervertebral disc that becomes degenerated may have to be partially or fully removed from a spinal column. Partial or full removal of an intervertebral disc may destabilize the spinal column. Destabilization of a spinal column may result in alteration of a natural separation distance between adjacent vertebrae. Maintaining the natural separation between vertebrae may prevent pressure from being applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies. Excessive pressure applied to the nerves may cause pain and/or nerve damage. During a spinal fixation procedure, a spinal implant may be inserted within a space created by the removal or partial removal of an intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebrae. The spinal implant may maintain the height of the spine and restore stability to the spine. Bone growth may fuse the implant to adjacent vertebrae.
A spinal implant may be inserted during a spinal fixation procedure using an anterior, lateral, posterior, or translateral, or transverse spinal approach. A discectomy may be performed to remove or partially remove a defective or damaged intervertebral disc. The discectomy creates a disc space for a spinal implant. The amount of removed disc material may correspond to the size and type of spinal implant to be inserted.
Spinal surgery may be complex due in part to the proximity of the spinal cord and/or the cauda equina. Preparation instruments and spinal implants may need to be carefully inserted to avoid damage to nerve tissue. In this regard, the size of the access opening into the disc space may be somewhat limited, which will also limit the size of the spinal implant that may be inserted through the access opening into the disc space.
Bone graft and/or bone implants may be used to promote bone growth that will fuse vertebrae together. Bone graft may be autogenic bone, allogenic bone, synthetic material, xenogenic bone or combinations thereof. Autogenic bone is bone obtained from another location of a patient. Allogenic bone is bone derived from the same species as the patient. Xenogenic bone is bone derived from a species other than that of the patient. Implants may be formed of metal, polymers, ceramics, inorganic compositions, autogenic bone, allogenic bone, xenogenic bone, or combinations thereof.